


Stop Staring

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, F/M, King Bucky Barnes, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: During one of your sword training sessions, Bucky decides to interrupt you with a different physical activity in mind.





	Stop Staring

“Stop staring,” you hissed, trying to ignore Bucky’s eyes burning your skin as you defended yourself from the man striking you.

What was his name again? You couldn’t remember. He was hired by your husband to help you practising your sword fight abilities.

“Make me.” he drank his wine.

You and Bucky… You were king and queen, but far more than what people would even expect. You weren’t his server, you were his equal, reigning with the same power as him over the kingdom and its people.  


“You’re distracting me.” you stated, carefully moving out of the way.

“You’re making me horny.” he stated back.

The other man tried not to look embarrassed by the conversation, and you rolled you eyes. He was supposed to be used to that already. After all, you’ve been training with him for more then a whole month.

“You’re always horny.” you accused.

“You’re always around to make me horny.”

You shook your head and, drinking the rest of his drink, your husband stood up.

“You,” he pointed at the man. “Leave.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

The poor man didn’t even blink before he left, and you pouted.

“I was training,” you crossed your arms, squeezing your breasts slightly and making his gaze fly there for a moment. Your dress was simple, made of a thin fabric that in nothing reminded you of your noble position.

Your relationship with Bucky was not common, but was perfect, and the whole kingdom respected you the same way your husband did.

“I can call the man back…” he smirked, and you knew that meant nothing, as his hands grabbed you and tossed you on the closest table. “Or I can just fuck you.”

And, with a harsh kiss, he stated his decision.

You loved kissing Bucky. His hands always touched you body in the most pleasurable way, hard and not even close to soft. His tongue always dominated yours, and he always managed to make you melt under him. This times things weren’t different, and when he drifted away, biting your lower lips, you couldn’t contain a moan.

“ _James!_ ” you gasped and his hands crept under your skirt, crawling your skin eagerly and meeting your bare cunt.

“Your minx.” he accused, his thumb finding your wet folds.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” you moaned as his finger found your wet hole. ”We’re already past that phase.”

In response to your tease and surprising you, the king pulled you and turned you around, lifting your dress and exposing your ass and cunt to air.

“Face down, my queen,” he said in a slightly mocking tone. “Don’t you dare moving.”

You obeyed.

He enjoyed to see you like that: butt naked panting in expectation. From experience, you knew exactly what he was doing. You could almost see him drinking from your figure as he stroked his large, heavy cock in his hand while he thought of what he would do to you. Sometimes, Bucky spanked you. He enjoyed how your cheeks reddened under his hands and how it always made your wetness drip down your thighs.

You were expecting today to be one of those said times, but it wasn’t.

Kneeling down, he crashed his lips on your wet cunt, making you moan in surprise and pleasure. You were the one who taught him how to please a woman, and honestly hoped you were the only one he did that to.

His hands gripped your ass, squeezing it and using the grip to keep you from wiggling your hips against his face. His beard rubbed your skin in the best ways, and his nose was soon teasing your hole while his tongue meet your clit.

“Bucky,” you squeezed the edges of the table with your hands. “Stop teasing!” You begged.

The laugh he gave you against your clit vibrated through your whole body, and your hands just gripped the table harder.

“You’re not the one who give the orders here, my queen, not between the two of us,” he circled your wet hole with his finger, penetrating you with two digits at once and making you moan. “I’m gonna feast on this wet cunt for as long as I want.”

You moaned, and in finally hit you that you were in an open area.

_Anyone could walk in._

“Fuck,” you groaned at the realisation. “Oh please, Bucky. Please, fuck me.”

He ignored you, opening his fingers inside you and inserting a third one, hitting your sweet spot and making your body arch back.

“If you don’t fuck me right now…” you started to threat him.

“What are you gonna do, little queen?” he moved his face away for a moment, his thumb finding your engorged nub and circling it in a tight motion. “You’re gonna kill me? Run away from me? Punish me? We both know how owns this little cunt, and who gets to do whatever he wants with it,” He stated.“Now, come undone. I want to feel you squeezing my fingers. Then, and just then, I’m gonna fuck you.”

You shut your eyes and mouth, and he went back to licking and sucking you. Not too long after, you felt the waves crashing your body, and tried to control your moans in order not to attract any attention.

That was one of your personal open areas, but maids circled there frequently.

“That’s my good queen.” Bucky mocked when you came down, standing up.

“Please,” you moaned weakly. “Please, fuck me. Take me, my king.”

He chuckled, the sound sending a shiver up your back.

“And how do you want me to fuck you, little queen?”

“However you want.”

Bucky’s hands gripped your ass and you finally felt the tip of his cock rubbing against your folds.

“That’s my good little queen.”

And, with that, he entered you all at once, still managing to stretch you to the edge of the line that divided pleasure and pain.

He wasn’t gentle. His hips crashed against yours on a loud, violent pace, his balls hitting your nub each time he trusted against you, his low groans making you moan even louder.

“Look at how my little queen takes me,” he pulled your torso up, his right hand resting on your throat as he pressed you against his chest. “So good.”

Before you could notice, the table broke down thanks to his strength, making you jerk back at him. But Bucky didn’t even bother to care, he just used his other arm to hold you close to him and went on fucking you hard.

You hair was glued to your face and the sweat dripping on your skin when he moved his lips to your ear.

“I want to feel your cunny squeezing me when I give you my seed,” he stated, almost like a command while his hand - the one that had just left your neck - travelled to your cunt and played with your nub the way he knew you liked it. “Can you do that for me, little queen? Squeeze my cock inside you while I give you my seed? While I put a son inside you?”

You moaned what seemed to be a yes and he cursed under his breath.

His hips became stronger and erratic under you, and your moans louder. You didn’t give a fuck to who would see you there, you just needed to feel him peaking inside you.

You came undone with a shameful scream, milking your king inside you and shaking in pleasure as you felt his think seed paint your walls in thick ropes.

“That’s my good little Queen,” he kissed your neck as you both panted, coming down from the hype, the first demonstration of softness even since he’d laid his hands on you. “That’s my good girl.”


End file.
